1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a system, and an imaging object generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed methods of collecting a variety of consumers' needs by the development of mobile phones and the Internet. Such needs can be utilized for various purposes such as for determining a direction of product development and a marketing strategy.
In this case, information collection by mobile phones or the Internet is often carried out by users inputting on the website opinions on a product or service via keyboards or by mouse operation.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-345632